


Majority Rules

by fearlessly



Series: ONE [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys vs. Girls, Drabble, Episode: s01e06 Vitamin D, Gen, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet, Very very light mention of misuse of over the counter meds, new directions - Freeform, vitamin D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was feeling on top of the world and better than he had in weeks – that is until Kurt pitched his idea for their upcoming Boys vs. Girls Glee performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majority Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Kurt's line: "They declined my offer to do their hair in corn rows" in 1x06 - Vitamin D. 
> 
> Thank you [Aj4668](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668)

Finn sat in the choir room amid a semi-circle of friends. He was doing all he could to stop his leg from bouncing and his eye from twitching. Those two annoyances were a small price to pay though, because he felt great, fantastic actually, thanks to the new school nurse. Finn wished that Mrs. Schuester had been McKinley’s school nurse all along. It would have saved him enduring Mrs. Lancaster’s weekly lectures on getting enough sleep, drinking enough water, eating healthy foods, and exercising regularly.  No normal teenager that Finn knew did _all_ those things, aside from maybe Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, but they were not in the “normal teenager” category, as far as Finn was concerned. Now, thanks to Mrs. Schuester’s prescription of Vitamin D, he was feeling on top of the world and better than he had in weeks – that is until Kurt pitched his idea for their upcoming Boys vs. Girls Glee performance.

“Corn rows? No way,” Finn said and looked at Kurt with enormous and twitchy eyes. Kurt might as well have suggested they wear dresses, because according to Finn, the notion of wearing dresses was just as ridiculous as wearing corn rows.

“Yeah, I’m with Finn. You’re not touching the hawk,” Puck added.

Kurt sighed and gave the five guys he was stuck with for this project a disappointed look. “Boys, I understand your fear of having someone touch your hair, trust me. All I’m trying to say is there are other ways to gain a leg up on the girls besides resorting to drugging ourselves.”

“They’re just vitamins, Kurt. Mrs. Schuester said they’re safe and over the counter,” Finn protested as he stood up and started pacing the room.

“Finn, you’re entrusting the wife of a guy who drives around with his muffler dragging on the road, and whose life ambition is to accept the award for ‘Rapper of the Year’ at the BETs,” Kurt said. “I’ve been the leading fashion expert in this town since before I was old enough to say ‘Marc Jacobs’. Corn rows, scarves, and arachnid brooches are the cutting edge of fashion this year. It would be a shame to not take advantage of that.”

“I say we take the vitamins. I just can’t rock the corn row look,” Artie piped up, his attention still on the talk box he was hooking up to his guitar’s amplifier. “We may not even need the vitamins though,” he continued, looking up finally and adjusting his glasses. “I’m quite masterful with the talk box.”

“I agree. Plus, I think my and Matt’s dance routine is better than anything the girls can put together – Brittany’s really all they’ve got and she’s still really distracted with that new fondue set she got for her birthday.” Mike added.

“See? There you go. We have Vitamin D, Artie’s talk boxing, and Mike and Matt’s routine. We are going to rock this thing,” Finn shouted animatedly.

Kurt just huffed and rolled his eyes as he drew his arms around himself. He knew from the start that he belonged on the girls’ team. Mr. Schuester’s narrow-mindedness had trapped him in a project with the boys and effectively stifled his only two talents – having an eye for fashion and his unique countertenor voice.

“Dude, what about you?” Puck asked Matt, who had been keeping to himself in the corner.

Matt paused his bobbing head and took out his earbud, “I kind of like the corn row idea,” he said a little sheepishly. “But my hair is way too short.”

“Well, thank you Matt. It’s nice to know there is someone in this school who appreciates style besides me,” Kurt said, then leaned closer to Matt and whispered, “And the length of your hair is not a problem. I have an account at fashionwigs dot com.”

“Enough of this,” Finn lifted his arms in frustration and quickly made his way to the front of the choir room. “We need to start rehearsing if we’re going to win. Let’s just take a vote. All in favour of taking safe, over the counter vitamins…”

Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie raised their hands.

“All in favour of corn rows…”

Kurt and Matt raised their hands.

“It’s four to two; majority rules, y’all,” Artie confirmed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I’m still wearing a scarf and brooch. I have a reputation to maintain.”


End file.
